


Resolution

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where kylo isnt a dumbass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, [again], all over, from the fight - things go differently, i think this is a fix it? yeah, now with epilogue, you already know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: The small band of Resistance fighters on Crait will have better odds with Kylo Ren on their side.Or is he someone else now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes he is. he's Ben Solo.
> 
> also this isn't plot. this is me, like, writing everything i love, especially glove kink. 
> 
> sorry if theres typos its 2am. also i like spelling 'lightsaber' as 'lightsabre' you can fight me if you dont like it. 
> 
> ::stylistic choices::
> 
> and i wrote this all from Kylo's POV, go me.

Rey kneels at his feet, and she’s still shaky from Snoke’s torture. He doesn’t know exactly what was done to her, but he’s been punished enough times to know, it’s never something that one will look back on with fondness. The information about where Luke is, now belongs to the First Order.

Snoke’s telling him what he thinks Kylo will do, must do, next, and forever.

Beyond the next few seconds, he knows only one truth deep down, Kylo will _never_ harm Rey.

He’s got a fragile sort of control on his mental blocks, and his emotions. The dark shadows coalescing around his mind are good, just as much as they are wicked.

Warmth coils at the base of his spine, and his hand falls to his side, leather squeaking as he curls his fingers into a fist. Snoke thinks he might hit Rey before cutting her throat.

Kylo swallows down a mad desire to laugh at the foolishness of the Supreme leader.

Brimming with confidence, flush with victory, Snoke doesn’t see the hilt turning at his side, misses Kylo dropping two fingers down from his free hand, while his other tightens on his own sabre. He glances down to Rey, and sees nothing but trust in her eyes. It’s enough to make his long cold heart skip a beat. She believes in him, and she Saw him doing the right thing. Their hands touched, and his future changed.

Maybe she’s right. She keeps calling him Ben.

He doesn’t despise that name falling from _her_ lips. He swallows, and curls his fingers in a fluid snap, igniting his old lightsabre and slicing Snoke clean in half. There’s approximately three seconds of dead silence, and the red guards realize what’s just happened. Kylo Force pulls the sabre over to them, and Rey turns, reaching up to catch it perfectly. He doesn’t help her to her feet, she’s already standing, turning so that she’s back to back with him, and he flicks the hilt of his own sabre, lighting the crimson blade, snarling at the guard closing in on them. He hears rather than sees her gracefully settling into the fight, their Force bond long since dulled with Snoke’s death, and yet, he can still feel her.

Intimately, skin to skin almost.

He glances down for a split second and notices her hand grasping on his thigh, scorching through the fabric of his tunic, almost enough to distract him with a sudden wave of arousal. She’s touching him, willingly. She’s reassuring herself he’s still there.

But the fight is what demands his attention now, and they must separate eventually. When he’s in the midst of holding off three guards at once, he hears Rey cry out in pain. One of the guards managed to land a hit on her right upper arm. His vision goes crimson, and it’s not merely from the whirl of his blade, and the color of their uniforms. Kylo’s teeth grind together as he presses his attack furiously, intent on finishing his guards and then going to lend assistance to Rey.

As it turns out, he’s the one who ends up in need of help, as he’s forced to discard his sabre in favor of dodging an electric blade’s blow. Seconds before he considers choking the guard at his back, trying to crush his own neck, he sees Rey shift out of the corner of his eye, and she screams his name. He’s got a free hand when it comes to receiving aid in the form of a lightsabre.

He catches it, and clicks it on, perfectly aimed to ignite right back into the guards face.

At last, the final guard slumps dead to the floor, and Rey summons Kylo’s sabre to her hand, summarily taking his gaze from her lovely face to her hand, perfectly fitting to the hilt. It should be jarring, the idea of her being comfortable using his weapon, but instead, it’s alluring. The idea of her clad in all black, wielding the blade the color of shed blood is appealing. She’d make a gorgeous Empress. He blinks. Everything settles again, and he remembers. The ship’s falling apart, something terrible has happened.

“Call off the fleet. There’s still time to save the remnants of the Resistance.”

Rey’s saying, looking from the magnifying glass out into space, where a half dozen pods are fleeing towards the nearest planet. Crait, he thinks dimly. His mother is on board one of those.

“You’re right. We need to go.” Rey moves towards him, and he starts. She’s not been this close to him since the elevator ride. She’s flushed from the heat of battle, or perhaps the various things on fire around the room. Sweat glistens on her brow, and her eyes spark with compassion.

Kylo dimly recalls being accused of having such a thing for her. How right the old fool was. Kylo’s lips twist into a semblance of a smile.

“I’ll order them to stop, then we can take my ship to the surface.” Rey swallows, before nodding.

“What are you going to tell them?”

Kylo’s smile falls into a grimace. “I don’t know yet. But they’ll obey me, or die.”

Rey doesn’t appear fond of this tone, this ultimatum, but in his mind’s eye, he’s already crushing Hux beneath his heel, and anyone else who decides to disagree. The First Order has just been another set of people around him who never really respected him, not unless they were told to.

Now they will be shown to, made to, if necessary.

“Ben… come on.” Rey’s taking his hand, and Kylo can barely breathe, much less walk straight, remain upright. She still holds his sabre, and he hers. Technically it’s his also. But not really. She’s proven herself, even against him with it. Kylo doesn’t want to keep it anymore, won’t claim it as a trophy. His sabre is fitting, it’s fractured, broken beyond repair, just like him, in a way.

Her’s is a beacon of pure light, and smooth as her own skin. It’s perfect. They walk quickly to the collapsing bridge, and he guides any and all debris away from them so they can reach his shuttle. He makes the announcement over the comm, cannon fire ceases. There’s confusion and chaos over the rest of the destroyer, but Kylo doesn’t care. He will gladly watch the First Order burn to the ground if Rey continues to look at him like this. Like she is relieved to be proven right. She’s still holding his hand.

She squeezes it and the leather squeaks again. Kylo licks over his very dry lips, and pilots them out of the hanger bay, towards Crait. They provide a very dangerous looking escort to the remaining escape pods, and Rey only balks upon Kylo flipping it into autopilot and suggesting they get cleaned up.

She’s bleeding from her right arm, and when he points it out, she looks almost shocked.

As if she forgot she was hurt. Something inside him clunks around, and then when he smiles at her, it feels softer, warm. He puts the sabre down, and she does the same. They walk together out of the cockpit towards the main quarters. The leader of the Knights of Ren doesn’t have some flimsy cruiser, he has all the things he could want, and more, just more compact than his normal rooms on the Star Destroyer. Rey marvels at the medkit, and then the fresher, and Kylo swallows thickly. He wants to ask how much she’d like to get clean, or maybe dirty, with him, but he’s more scared than he’s ever been.

Not even facing Snoke could compare to this. The simple prospect of disrobing her enough to properly wash and tend her wound is making his hands shake. He’s grateful for the gloves to help mask it.

“Is this even sanitary? Field dressings with leather?” Rey gives him a frown, mingling with a teasing quirk of her lips, so he knows she’s not angry. Kylo instead offers to take off his gloves, and something in her face changes. “Oh. No. You’re right. It’s probably safer to stay covered up.”

He doesn’t miss the way she looks down and away from his face when he reaches for her again. She’s sitting on the table, level with his gaze for the first time, well, ever, since the hut at least, and in just her breast band and loose trousers. Kylo isn’t sure he’s ever seen so much beautiful bared skin in his life. He wipes away the blood and determines she won’t need stitches, so he just puts a whole roll of gauze and tapes it taut on her bicep. “Don’t stress it too much.” He says quietly.

“What, like another battle?” Rey quips, and he chokes on a laugh. Kylo looks at her again, and sees something imperceptible in her eyes. This close, he realizes they aren’t as dark as he once thought, there’s flecks of gold and green mixing together, rapidly becoming wider when he notices them drop to his mouth. He can’t blame her. He’s standing right _there_. If she opens her legs a bit wider, he can be flush against her groin with his own. The thought is enough to make his breathing catch. He’s not sure when he got hard first. Maybe it was from her using his lightsabre. Maybe it was catching his old one.

The fight. Standing back to back with her, against high odds. It doesn’t matter. He feels like he’s breathing smoke and ash, choking himself with the potential and the what if’s. “Rey…” He barely manages to get out and she’s reaching up with her uninjured hand to touch his face, tracing right over his scar.

He freezes, and her thumb grazes along his bottom lip.

“Ben, will you kiss me?” She asks, as if he’s not visibly pleading for it. He surges forward that final inch, and takes her mouth under his. It’s rougher than he meant to, and it’s sloppy, he’s no idea what he’s doing. A few practice tries on his inner wrist after the meeting in the hut, and he knows it was dumb, but he couldn’t help it. He’d come so hard in his fist just from the mere _idea_ of having her under him instead. Kylo swallows her sounds, a soft gasp, a gentle whimper, as he opens her mouth with a slow press of his tongue, and tastes her, then captures her bottom lip in his teeth. He tilts his head, and the kiss deepens at once, as her hand slides back on his face to thrust into his hair, gripping hard at the nape of his neck.

He growls into the kiss, delighted that she’s not being as tender or careful as he thought she might be. Maybe _she_ knows more about what she’s doing. It’s possible.

The thought of Rey with anyone else makes the furnace in his chest flare and flicker, but it’s okay.

What matters is she’s here, now, with him. No one else.

Rey nips at him too, and Kylo finally breaks away to gasp for breath, resting his forehead against hers, feeling his heart race, as sweat tickles his brow. “Holy… well, Force I guess? Was that your first?”

His suspicions were correct. Kylo nods. Rey does have an inkling of what’s going on between them.

“Do you know how to, ah, that is, can I touch you?” He’s not sure if he’s even allowed to have such intimate knowledge, but when Rey is the one nodding and spreading her legs just like he’d imagined, Kylo realizes he needs to get a fucking grip or he’s going to finish himself before she’s done more than kiss him. “Should I-?” Rey’s putting her free hand, also known as the one with the bandaged upper arm to her waist and Kylo shakes his head immediately. “I’ll get it.”

He’s got two good hands after all, and what better use for them than to help Rey scoot out of her pants. There’s no belt keeping them up, simply good tailoring. He reaches back and slips a hand down the waistband, getting a nice feel over her backside, and then she’s leaning up and in, grasping at his neck and shoulders for leverage so he can tug them down her hips. He has to move away from her just so she can kick them off, along with her boots, and he’s left staring at her, naked from the breast band down.

Kylo’s mouth simply goes dry at the sight of Rey, the revelation that the battle flush goes from her pretty face down below her neck and even across her belly is something else. He touches her bare thigh before he can stop himself and she jumps a little. He can’t retreat, because the next thing he knows, she’s pulling him back in for a kiss, and looping her ankles around back his thighs, locking him in close.

He could grind against the cleft of her thighs if he wanted. He’d rather touch her instead.

Kylo slides a hand down between their stomachs and even through the leather of his glove, she feels burning hot to the touch. Rey breaks the kiss to nose along his jaw, her mouth dragging over the skin just before his scar. “Please, in me.” She knows what feels good for herself, and Kylo’s more than happy to oblige. It’s not even with the help of their Bond at first, but he starts to notice the warmth in his gut isn’t just from his own arousal, the second his fingers make contact with the slick wetness between her legs, he gets an echo over his cock. Kylo’s lips part on a moan while he dares to press a finger over her slippery outer lips, grazing her center. There’s a hard little bud he can feel just under the hood, and Rey’s breathing hitches when he rubs it. He does it again, and hears the sounds that her sex makes over his glove.

Kylo’s not sure he’s ever experienced something so erotic, not since their hands first touched, and Rey looked at him with something resembling kindness. “Harder, deeper. It’s okay.”

Her hand is tight in his hair again, and Kylo ducks down to kiss her neck, right below her ear,

“Yes, whatever you want.” He’s trying to make a joke of it, smiling into her skin, but as he delves in further, one finger easily sliding in, thanks to her own body providing ample lubrication, another echo of the contact ripples through him. She’s not touching him anywhere intimate, one hand wound in the strands on the nape of his neck, the other grasping weakly at his tunic front, but she might as well have been breathing over his cock, teasing her lips down the side of his shaft.

Kylo grounds himself by inhaling a lungful of her scent, daringly licking down to her collar, nipping at her shoulder, and adding a second finger alongside the first. Rey’s so wet the slow steady movements into her as his thumb presses atop her mound are enough to make Kylo wish the Force could be used for this. Then again, it sort of is. Rey’s pleasure feeds through him, echoing in a loop, endless.

The closer she gets, the more on edge he feels. It’s not an accident.

When Kylo’s wrist turns, and he thrusts in as deep as he can, curling his fingers inside her, he flicks his thumb hard against her cleft, and Rey clenches around him, a louder moan leaving her. Barely a second later, he’s spending into his pants, wet warmth leaving his cock with a half dozen throbbing pulses.

He rests his forehead properly on her shoulder, and pants for breath, carefully withdrawing his hand, gazing at the sheen over his glove. He can feel his release dripping down his thigh, and he sees her sit back a little, glassy eyed. Kylo doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he puts his fingers to his mouth, and Rey watches him, slack jawed. She tastes like her name, like sunlight, honey, and something spicy. It’s addictive.

The pleasure they’ve just shared is a heady bliss. “Did you-?” She asks, voice raspy, impossibly sweet. Kylo smiles shakily, and nods. “Technically, I think it was because of you.” Rey blinks, eyes wide again. “How?”

“The bond, I think.” To his surprise, she looks… disappointed? He slinks back, feeling the familiar trickle of shame inching down his spine. He’s woken up plenty of nights to this, cold stickiness in his pants, images of her bouncing around his head, in various states of undress or repose.

“Ben… wait. I wanted to touch you too. To make you feel the same.” Kylo is starting to wish he could just listen to her talk to him for the rest of their trip, before he has to face his remaining family, and the people he’s fought so hard to destroy. “It’s alright. You get some rest. I’ve just gotta clean up-”

“Stop it. I know you want me, just as much as I want you. Don’t hide from me. You can’t. Let me see.”

Kylo flinches, despite himself. He’s still fully dressed, and Rey’s in barely anything at all besides her own body hair. There’s a small strip of fabric hiding her chest, while her inner thighs glisten with excess from her own climax. “Please, Ben.” He sighs. Rey is impossible to resist when she sounds like that, nevermind the fact he’s just made her come.

“You forget, I’ve already seen you shirtless. I think I can handle a bit more.”

He finds himself smiling at that, recalling how flustered she’d been, from the accidental meeting in the Force in the middle of the night, for her, and midway through his morning routine for him.

“Okay. Come on then. You’ve got to be careful to keep that dry.” He walks towards the fresher, and doesn’t look back to see if she’s following. He can hear the softness of her steps, and _feel_ her in the Force. She’s a bright shining beacon, while he’s still more of a shrinking shadow, keeping to the dark as long as he can. Not much longer. Pretty soon Kylo is going to have to stop thinking of himself like that.

Ben is all he will have left. Once inside the room, he carefully steps out of his shoes, socks, and then reaches up to shuck his tunic. Rey’s watching, of course, and she smiles faintly as he sets it aside, before reaching for his pants. “Familiar territory, right?” He jokes, and Rey nods, starting to bite her bottom lip. “Yeah. Well, go on, let’s have it.” He works up the courage to let them fall off his waist, and by the time he looks up from bundling the fabric into a ball, Rey’s undone her breast band. She meets him halfway before he even goes to open the fresher stall, and the contact is electric. He doesn’t know where to look first, and she’s seemingly just as overwhelmed. “If I suggest something, are you going to laugh at me?”

She sounds nervous. Kylo blinks rapidly, “Never.”

Rey looks up at him through her lashes, and his cock gives a valiant twitch. He’s terrified she’s noticed. He’s well on his way to getting hard again, and all Rey is doing is grasping innocently on his forearms, while nosing in for a kiss. He leans down to meet her, and she smiles before whispering,

“I’d get on my knees again for you, if you want.” Kylo nearly chokes on his own saliva, and he guesses that was the intent. “Oh. Uh, yes, please.” Rey leads the way, instead of waiting for him now, and she plays with the knobs, adjusting the water, making sure it’s not too hot. She wets her hair, closing her eyes and leaning back into the spray, as he stumbles to just get inside. He moves to stand so that he’s blocking the majority of the water with his back and shoulders, and that’s when Rey does exactly as she said.

Kylo has to close his eyes, because seeing her like this, right there, before she’s done more than kiss his hipbone, and reach back to squeeze his backside is somehow too much. He can feel his cock leaking, and when she touches him, swiping a thumb over the slippery head, he hears her smile. “Excited?”

“Maybe a little.” Kylo manages to croak out, trying to grab the sides of the walls, thanking the Force that there’s bars for emergencies. Mobile transporting freshers all have them. Safety protocol. Kylo suspects they weren’t meant to be used in this capacity. He loses most of his ability to form coherent thoughts when Rey does actually put her mouth on his cock, and the length of him is swallowed up by wet warmth. She uses her tongue along the underside, pulling back to lick purposefully on the head, one hand curling at the base, keeping him from accidentally choking her by pushing forward. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until he felt her grip tighten. His eyes open and he looks down, blinking away excess water to see her appearing very focused on what she’s doing.

Rey somehow still looks as if she could knock him down and cut out his heart, like this, prostrate at his feet. Kylo puts his hand to her hair, cupping the back of her head, gentle as he can be, until she sucks hard, and surges forward. He almost loses his footing, and shouts her name anyway. She teases him again, backing off and stroking over him, letting go just long enough to gasp,

“I know what you’re talking about now. It feels like you’re back inside me.”

Kylo has a split second to consider, and she’s on him. His eyes fall shut and his vision goes entirely dark when he finally comes, hot water pounding against his shoulders, trickling down his spine, while Rey’s hand digs into his waist and her other splays flat on his belly, so that she can press in as close as possible. Her nose might be rubbing his skin, or he’s simply imagining it. Kylo’s definitely not imagining the _shivers_ he can feel as Rey comes too, the feedback of his orgasm rushing through her.

She doesn’t turn away to the drain and spit out his seed, she swallows it. Kylo’s knees give out and he joins her on the floor of the fresher, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss, both his hands holding her face.

Rey smiles faintly as he pulls back, feeling delirious from pleasure. “That bad huh?” Kylo shakes his head. “No. But we should probably get out and dry off. We’re almost there.” He can sense it, in the Force. The planet they’re approaching has a dozen other people, and several hundred local creatures. They’re bound to make a stir, landing in a First Order cruiser. Rey nods, and helps him to his feet, displaying her strength once again. She didn’t manage to keep her bandage dry, but Kylo can’t be too mad at her, after all, she did just fulfill all his wildest dreams. They dry off, and he dresses in a new set of robes, while passing one to her. “All black... really?” She says, and he just shrugs.

“It’s flattering.” He chances a look over at her, and gets a smile. “Yeah.” Fully dressed, hair still damp, they return to the cockpit, just in time to break through the atmosphere, and Rey points to the cluster of pods landing on surface. “Wonderful. You should go out first, uh, make a good impression.” Kylo says.

“We’re going together, Ben.” She tells him, a touch firmly. He blinks. From this distance, he can map every freckle, each speck of gold in her eyes, and he realizes, yes she’s right, he is Ben. “Together, yes.”

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah to be fair i did sort of rush this ficlet to get it posted. here's a proper conclusion from Rey's POV, seeing as the first bit was all Kylo/Ben's POV.

Rey takes his hand, and the second the ship’s landed, they take off together across the white plains of Crait. Every step turns the ground under them crimson, and Ben squeezes her hand tightly before she stops, dropping to touch the substance with a curious fingertip. She brings it to her nose, and then then licks it. “What-?”

“It’s salty.” Rey brushes the rest of it off her fingers and then gets back to her feet. “Strange.” 

She has half a mind to make a joke that would make Ben turn as red as the ground, but instead starts walking again. Up ahead of them, the old Rebel base door is halfway closed, as escape pods are still being departed from, they haven’t really switched on much of the outdated equipment. 

Rey sees a few weary heads lift and hands reach for blasters at the sight of Ben, but she steps in front of him, and watches the General move to the forefront. She’s not alone. Somehow, impossibly, Luke is there. Rey feels a smile break over her face. “General-”

“Please, Rey, call me Leia. I think it’s the least you could do, having brought my son home.” 

Rey blinks, and something stings her eyes as she nods, and feels Ben moving behind her, nervous energy all but radiating off of him as Luke edges in closer. “I can’t believe it. You did it. You really did it.” 

He’s saying, and Rey shrugs, looking back at Ben, who momentarily glances to her, away from his mother. “I had help.” She can’t explain the bond, not yet. Not when it’s still so fresh and clear, raw even. 

The sheer emotions they’ve shared, the fight, the kiss, everything else, Rey knows, there’s little chance of going back from all this. Even when Leia is near and people have stowed their weapons, though Rey sees Finn looking justifiably wary, Ben remains on edge. Not until Leia actively pulls him into her arms does he let go of Rey’s hand, and the vibrating over the bond settles. Luke stares at Rey for a good long moment, then shakes his head, smiling. “You are more than a surprise, you’re a miracle.” 

Ben doesn’t approach Luke when his mother lets him go, rather he gravitates towards Rey again, who tries to give him a reassuring look. There’s probably no love lost between them, but she hopes someday that they’ll be able to reconcile. At the very least, they aren’t fighting. “So what’s the plan?” 

Luke asks in a quiet voice, and Leia answers confidently at once, 

“We’re going to wait here for a response from any of our allies. If we hear nothing, we’ll send the signal further. If the First Order decides to attack us, they’ll have made a drastic miscalculation.” 

Rey gets a warm smile of appreciation, and the reminder of Ben’s solid presence at her side tells her that they’ve got nothing to worry about. For now, they can rest, and regroup, and Rey’s very curious about the glittering creatures skittering around the room. Ben leans down close to whisper in her ear, 

“They’re Vulptices. Not as sharp as they appear. They’re intelligent and feed off the planet’s energy.”

Rey can’t help staring at the one closest to her. It’s eyes look blue, almost clear. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yes.” When she glances over at him, he’s looking right at her. Rey feels warmth rising in her cheeks, and she stifles the urge to slap him. He’s being ridiculous and they’re surrounded by people. 

_ “Ben!”  _ She hisses instead, and he grins. Rey’s never before noticed how much he resembles his father until that moment, and it’s a sobering thought. He’s never lied to her. He said he didn’t hate Han, and he meant it. She believes, deep down, it must have been Snoke’s idea to kill him. 

If anyone deserves Ben’s anger, it’s Luke. But that’s a concern for another day. Eventually she has to go over and say hello to Finn, and gets herself pulled into a hug so tight she almost can’t breathe. He’s grinning and almost moving them around in a circle. “Where’ve you been? And why is he here?” 

Finn asks in a harsh whisper, and Rey grimaces. 

“I know it seems crazy. But he killed Snoke to save me. So I decided to save him. It’s really him. It’s Ben. Not Kylo Ren anymore.” Out of the corner of her eye, a handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes that twinkle steps forward, and holds out his hand to Ben. He’s got a uniform on like a pilot, and Rey knows instantly who this is. It’s the man who BB8 flies with. He’s Poe Dameron. 

He shakes hands with Ben, and they both exchange a long glance full of silent meaning. Rey wonders across the bond, and Ben murmurs that he’ll tell her later, but for now, say hello to an old friend. 

Finn’s speaking aloud, introducing them properly, and Rey has to look away from Ben to get lost in Poe’s eyes and bright smile. “Rey, great to meet you. Finn’s told me a lot about you.” 

Next there’s a cheerful looking woman with a crescent moon shaped necklace, and Rey senses a lot about her before they’ve even touched hands. 

She’s in the resistance because like Rey, she grew up with nothing else but her family, and they offered them both hope and a chance to give their life purpose. 

Rey squeezes her hand gently, “It’s nice to meet you, too.” Rose, as it turns out, is a huge fan of the Force, Jedi, and can hardly believe who she’s meeting. She looks mildly terrified as she watches Poe and Ben talking, and Rey wishes she could help ease her fears better than just with words. 

“He’s with us.” Is all she ends up saying, and that’s all that’s needed. Rey just hopes Luke’s going to explain just how he got there so quickly, and why he didn’t bother coming with her before.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**end**


End file.
